Turn Right
by xoredsoxnation21xo
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn have always been best friends, but when tragedy strikes and she is transformed from an bubbly music producer to a girl with little to live for, can Nate save her from herself? Naitlyn :


**A/N: New naitlyn story! yay! haha in case you've read my other one, i'm not sure if i want to finish it. the first few chapters were like really bad. if you want to know what happens or think i should continue it, just PM me, cuz i think i'd rather continue with this one. The first 3 parts are narrated by caitlyn, the last by nate and the rest of the story will be narrated by nate. the title turn right is off of the new jonas brothers album (props if you recognized it :). the story has to go along with the lyrics and mood and everything, but you can't really tell that from the first part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. I don't own the Jonas Brothers. I don't own the sky, 7 minutes in heaven, or anything else unoriginal in this story. If i did, I wouldn't be here.**

**Now on to the main show (:**

Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, on the phone with Nate. Silence greeted me on the other end.

"Nate?" I asked, stifling tears. "Are you there?"

"I'm coming over."

* * *

The silence of the house was overwhelming. I sat in the dark, waiting for him to show up. He had hung up only 5 minutes ago, yet I knew that he would be walking into my door any minute.

The door quietly creaked. "Caitlyn?" He murmured, trying to both find me in the dark and switch on the light. "Are you ok?"

He finally reached the lamp. Flipping the switch, the room was suddenly filled with a bright warmth.

The noise was overwhelming. "SURPRISE!" yelled almost 50 of our friends as they jumped out from the stairs, behind the couch, and the kitchen.

Nate stood there for a moment, lost in shock. He finally chuckled, mumbling something about us fooling him.

I bounded up to him and pulled him into a bear hug. "Gotcha, didn't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled sarcastically at me. I could tell he wanted to hurt me for scaring him so badly.

"That's payback for stealing my laptop," I joked as he laughed with me.

"Wait, so you seriously thought that she was pregnant?" Mitchie asked in disbelief, apparently eavesdropping on her conversation. "Caitlyn would never do that!"

"Why are you so sure?" I joked, calling out her own naïveté. "I'm only joking!" I added when I saw her shocked expression.

"Well, you'd never know with that asshole you call your boyfriend," Nate remarked acidly.

He was my best friend, yet he could never accept me with any guy, constantly saying that I could do better than them. Mitchie had tried convincing me that he was just jealous, but I always knew that wasn't the case. A year ago he made sure of that.

"_This party is lame," yelled a random girl. "Let's spice it up!"_

"_Ok," agreed Tess. "Seven minutes in heaven."_

"_What? No!" I disagreed, noting the potential for disaster. I was the only one who seemed to hold that opinion though._

"_If you're so against it, you can go first!" shouted another girl, and a chorus of "yeahs!" followed._

"_Fine," I eventually agreed, hoping whoever I was paired up with would be just as against it as I was._

"_And you can be with Nate," suggested Tess, always looking for drama._

"_Fine by me," I muttered before grabbing Nate's hand and leading him toward the closet. Tess followed ceremoniously behind us._

"_The rules!" She yelled before locking us in. "I don't care who you are, what you feel towards the other person, or if you already have a boyfriend or girlfriend. In there, you have to make out. If any of us suspect that you aren't following the rules, you can come spend your 7 minutes out here! Now go, lovebirds!" With that, she promptly turned the lock._

_I looked at Nate, sighing. Granted, I had never really forgiven Tess for what happened between us when we were younger, but this was pure genius. _

_Everyone was convinced Nate was in love me. He won't let you go out with any other guys, they would point out. He's just jealous!_

_I didn't buy it. But soon enough, just like they all wanted, the butterflies came and I slowly found myself wanting to believe them. Maybe he does like me, I told myself. Just like I love him._

_Back in the closet, I inched closer to Nate. "What do you want to do?" I whispered, making sure that no one besides him could hear me._

"_Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" He answered glumly._

_My eyes slid to the floor. I finally had gotten my chance to kiss him, and he thinks it's going to be terrible._

"_Look, Caitlyn," he started off, taking my hand. "We're best friends, right? I don't want that to change. So let's just do this, and then tomorrow we can forget it ever happened. Just look at it as…practice," he smiled at his own joke._

_Practice? I silently yelled. I don't want to practice, I want to be with you!_

"_Ok," I agreed. "This way, when you finally gather up the guts to ask Melanie out, you'll at least be able to kiss her," I joked._

_We leaned in, and I slowly kissed him, spending the next 7 minutes in heaven._

I quickly got over my infatuation that night, knowing that I would rather simply be best friends with Nate than pine for him the rest of my high school career.

"Seriously, Nate?" I remarked, jolting out of my flashback. "I would never let him take advantage of me! And he's not an asshole."

"Ok," he agreed sarcastically. "And besides, you could have wanted it."

"Let's clear the air now," I said. "I do not want to have sex with Jake."

* * *

After the party was over, I found Nate sitting outside on the beach. He was intently watching the stars as I silently walked over, bound in my huge fleece blanket.

"Hey," I said plopping down next to him. "Why are you out here?"

"I knew you'd come find me. Eventually," he answered truthfully, cracking a smile.

"Sorry," I apologized, feeling it was the right thing to say yet not knowing exactly what I was apologizing for. "Did you have fun at your party?"

"Yeah," he said thanking me. "You had me worried there, though. Please don't do that again."

"You don't need to worry about me, Nate. I'm a big girl," I smiled.

"You're my best friend. Of course I worry about you," he answered, staring into my eyes with his intense gaze.

"And that's why you're my best friend," I said softly, snuggling into his shoulders and following his gaze to the stars.

"I love you, Nate. You'll always be my best friend."

* * *

I have never seen her like this.

Her hair is untamed, her makeup nonexistent. The usual flamboyant, neon clothing and accessories were gone; in it's place lay a simple black dress.

Simply put, her pain translated into a striking beauty, the kind you could never expect from someone like her.

Once you looked into her eyes, though, all the beauty was gone. They lay lifeless, glazed over and red from the constant crying.

I would give anything to make it all go away. I wish we could just go back to that night we lay on the beach. The night she told me she loved me and that I'd always be her best friend, and they only care I had was never letting her know my secret.

* * *

**A/N: I had you scared there in the beginning, didn't I? No, Caitlyn's not pregnant. Nor will she become pregnant, I've just wanted to throw that into one of my stories forever :) also, just to clear things up, when Caitlyn tells Nate she loves him, she means she loves him as her best friend. Not as she would a boyfriend.**

**Now go review :) more reviews = happiness = inspiration = next chapter faster **


End file.
